


FOR THE ENTITY.oneshot

by HC_Michaels



Series: Word of 'God' [3]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, Still so many Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_Michaels/pseuds/HC_Michaels
Summary: Despite the 'god' and their mixed feelings, they try reaching out for the narrator of their adventurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [TheSketcherLass](http://thesketcherlass.tumblr.com/) for being an inspiration, since it was their art that drew me into this game in the first place.

Dear Entity,

...I don't really know what to make of you. Even though we have direct contact with one another there's so much about you I fail to understand. So many questions about you are just swimming in my head, vainly seeking out answers to a pointless puzzle. You probably have questions of your own of course, and I would not blame you. I think it's only fair I answer some you may have.

First and foremost, we have definitely met before. Niko and I have gone through this adventure three times already. Not that anyone remembers them, save for me. Not even you are immune to said effects, which I honestly found surprising. Out of everyone here I thought you could remember everything. Guess I was wrong about that. Only bits and pieces remain of those past times.

As for those past times, I have another confession. I've been the one RESETting and bringing it all back to the start. The fault there lies with no one but me. This was not possible in the past, but now it is. At least it is for me and my kind. Granted I've tried fighting the urge to go back, but I can't. Something inside is compelling me forward, a drive to set right what has been done wrong. Nothing can stop me from doing this until I've saved the world, until I've saved Niko from the terrible fate waiting for them at the top of the Tower. Anything less is... unacceptable.

This is my 'mission', Entity, what I am working towards.

And if you're reading this note then that means I'm off to a good start. It gives me the opportunity to bypass some restrictions I have on my end. Out of everyone you should be the easiest to contact. But if this note doesn't reach you well, I'll have to look elsewhere for solutions. Shouldn't be too hard for me, after all.

I can't go against my programming, when I never had any in the first place.

I know you crave death, something which the Author has placed on your shoulders unfairly. Not just for you, but for this world as well. In a strange sense I can understand where you're coming from. A part of me could even see agreeing with you on this. But I cannot sit idly by as the world dies. PATIENCE I may practice, but when it comes time I will ACT. And maybe someday, after all is said and done, I might be able to give you a proper send off. I have the feeling you need the rest.

So please do me a favor and hold on, alright? I will do everything in my power to help you, to save Niko, and the people of this world. DETERMINATION fills my very SOUL.

Until next time.

Warmest Regards,  
-M

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love the Entity? Do you hate them? It is understandable either way, they try to hinder your progress and make you stop playing the game. And given the choice at the end, they have good reason to. Personally? I've come to understand their motivations. Not that I approve of the actions they've allegedly taken, but I understand why they did them. Hopefully come March we can change their fate.


End file.
